


Silenced Burn

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Love/Hate, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer succeeded to deceive Sam with the visions to conquer the darkness, and now they are locked up in the cage together, all because the devil needed his other half to feel his pain. Dean, Crowley and Rowena are essentially looking up a way to get the warding spell to work again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it the start of it, there's more to come soon! It won't be updated for awhile, but bookmark it for sure so you know when I uploaded! <3

Sam's face was covered in tears, he was shocked, bewildered. Suddenly all his hope was lost, and he slid down with his back to the ice cold bars of the cage, ignoring the presence of Lucifer who had a smirk displaying on his lips, arms crossed. He had done this, and Sam couldn't even think straight for a second, for a solution if there was even one...Perhaps he would be stuck in this pit forever now, with an illusion that can only be his worst nightmare. The first fallen archangel, in other words, Satan.  
  
“Don't play so coy, Sam.” Lucifer said reassuringly, his smirk growing as he approached his partner. “After all, it's not that bad. I mean, you got me!”  
  
The sarcastic remarks weren't cheering Sam up, let alone the darkness that surrounded the cage was just horrifying and not even Lucifer's aweful jokes would lighten it up just a bit. It was like they were stuck in the middle of earth and space, with a thunder and lightning effect that caused it to be a lot more catastrophic. Sam hated it, disliked the sound, the loud growling that were either coming from a far distance, or just up close. There was no end to Hell, just like in Space. Just chains tugging at the cage and making horrible  noises when the metal was been struck by lightning.  
  
Sam wished that Crowley and Rowena were finding a way to repair what was going wrong with the warding spell so he could get out of there as soon as possible before Lucifer made him become insane. This wasn't a safe place for a human to be in.  
  
“I've been into this cage since the beginning, and I might be stuck in here until the end. I know this place like it's my home, but that doesn't mean it's a pleasure for me. That was god's wish, too. Creating something that would break me, destroy me.” Lucifer spoke up again, kneeling in front of Sam who still was crying, and gulping when he came closer. “I don't deserve to be in here, not even you Sammy. I chose to do it because I need you with me, close to me.”  
  
Lucifer's breath was so close to Sam's face, he even smelled like grass that just freshly grew out of the valley--it slightly soothed him.  
  
“I don't want to be here...”  
  
“Don't worry, Sam. You'll get accustomed to the creepy atmosphere soon, I promise.” Lucifer chuckled and leaned closer, letting his hands softly rub over Sam's upper legs sending a satisfying heat down the hunter's skin. “Just embrace the darkness, it's not a sin.”  
  
“Sitting with Satan in the cage, having his hands crawling over my body sounds severely punishable to me.” Sam said, prying the monster's hands off of him and crawling further into a corner. He wanted to prevent as much contact with Lucifer as possible, not wanting to be touched, looked at, talked to...but he knew that none of that would be avoided unfortunately.   
  
The devil bit his lip, “Not punishable from god, he can't see this cage illusion.” he said, “But I can punish you if I desire, however, whenever...and if I did, I'd do it all my own way.”  
  
“Why are you doing this to me?” Sam said in a small cry, slightly whimpering when Lucifer approached him again and sat down, leg brushing his' . There was a hand, warming the back of his neck this time, fingers on his muscles and slowly massaging them with ease. He was being taken care of for no reason, it was not what he would expect of Lucifer. Touched in this way like he had compassion with Sam. The hunter felt his dismay cease just a little, to the point where he felt less uncomfortable being glued next to a supernatural force that wasn't even there. He was just an illusion, yet Sam could feel the warmth creeping its way to his bones.  
  
He didn't wanna stop worrying about Dean finding a solution to get him out as soon as possible, but something in him just made this all feel so right. As if Lucifer's embracing heat was attempting to make him stay close, protecting him like nothing was gonna hurt him, ever. Yet it was so hard to believe, because Lucifer manipulated him into believing that God send him all those visions about the darkness, about how to stop it. Deception is a horrible thing, but so is torture and the feeling of fear. Being locked up with this...thing. How could it feel so satisfying and make him calm when it technically should not?  
  
“I'm doing nothing wrong, Sammy...” Lucifer purred in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I just want you to feel spoiled with me. Safe and calm.”  
  
“How can I ever feel that way if with the memory of the hallucinations from you years ago? It was never safe, nor was it calm. It was loud, aggravating and impossible to bear with. Plus, don't you just feel anger towards me? Any sign of revenge at all?” Sam demanded curiously, tears still visible in his eyes but he wasn't crying anymore. Lucifer's touch had soothed him down for some weird reason. “I got you here in the first place, and you were so silent last time I was there. The only one who felt the need to brain fry and maybe even smite me with full power, was Michael.”  
  
Lucifer's eyes were always focused on Sam, Sam alone and nothing else. Not the dark sky, not the cage, nor down if he ever had fear of heights even though hell was probably the biggest pit you could ever become fearful of when looking at it. He had gotten bored with seeing the same view over and over again, and Sam was like a miracle that had just turned in to brighten his day. Something new to comfort him was nice, especially if it was the vessel he desired to have for a very long time.  
  
“I indeed should be mad, I should be so enraged and even try to burn you with multiple lightning strikes, torture you endlessly—but I won't.”  
  
“Or you can't?”  
  
“Can't, and won't.” Lucifer admitted, letting his left hand slide down Sam's shoulder down to his arms, fingertips warming the still cold skin. Humans and their blood were fragile and different than those vessels that angels and demons could possess. It was bizzare.  
  
Sam still didn't understand, “Aren't you gonna explain to me why?” He exclaimed a little too harshly which made Lucifer pull back a little, eyebrows furrowed. “Explain everything to me, I'm lost as hell. It's like you expect me to _love_ this place like I ever wished to be here! Can't you atleast tell me why you put me in this place, why you are clinging to me like we're in love, and please—just stop... _touching_ me with your disgusting hands!”  
  
Lucifer looked taken aback, but he suddenly grinned like he had the right to his freedom again which he certainly didn't. He released Sam from his touch, and spoke. “I can't hurt you, nor torture you. I've been thinking a very long time about you in this cage. You're like the human version of me, even though you hunt creatures that are related to myself doesn't really change anything. You're my vessel, you were created for me specifically. I was the angel who was supposed to protect you when God gave me that role. I forgot about it when I was cast down from Heaven, because all I thought about was revenge.”  
  
“Why are you keeping me here...?”  
  
“Because you belong to me, and we are related, bonded.” Lucifer explained carefully, “It was meant to be that way, even if you absolutely hate the thought of me being your protector. I comprehend if you don't like me, don't want me near you, don't care about me the way I do about you Sam. But the heat you feel tingling between your legs tells me otherwise.” He breathed the next sentence which made Sam shutter and swallow. It was like he was electrified by Lucifer's words, and it felt so damn pleasurable. It was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Sam glued his legs together, hearing Lucifer softly laugh at him. “Are you feeling uncomfortable around me, Sam?”  
  
“Severely uncomfortable.”  
  
“You are such a bad liar.”  
  
“S—Stop...” Sam stuttered when Lucifer placed a small kiss against his arm, his lips felt amazingly warm and it tickled Sam's skin. “ _Please_ ,”  
  
Lucifer smiled when he saw goosebumps all over the hunter's skin, biting his lip hard which caused a small fissure and Sam noticed it bleed. It was dark red liquid running down the devil's lips, and Lucifer had cleaned it with his split tongue.  
  
“You don't even know how beautiful you are to me Sam.” Lucifer murmured as he let his tongue roll over his lower lip, Sam didn't even notice that he was distracted by it. “You have to understand that I didn't get you here to hurt you, but because I need you with me. I'll be your heat in this place for aslong as this illusion lasts...” he said, cupping Sam's cheek. “But I'll find a way to get to you, Sammy. I promise.”  
  
“I don't need you.” Sam growled, swatting the devil's hand away with an angry look on his face. “You can promise me to let me out, that's a way to make me happy if that's what you want. But I'm not staying here.”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that, darling.”  
  
Lucifer's eyes lazily looked into Sam's, and they kept quiet for a moment. The hunter didn't know what to say, what to reply back. But even before he could think, Lucifer leaned in and started to softly kiss his collarbone, Sam feeling his warm split tongue rolling over his skin and tracing a wet line up to his cheek, pecking until Sam whimpered and forced to close his eyes, shivering at the feeling. He didn't understand none of it, why he was in this cage, why he had the devil touching him, kissing the side of his face while whispering his name every five seconds. Even though he knew that god didn't send him those visions, he still felt calm around the devil. He shouldn't be, but he slightly relaxed back against the iron bars.

  
He heard a small laugh coming from Lucifer, feeling a hand cup his cheek. It reminded Sam from the vision, just felt a little more real and warmer. Just that tingling sensation between his ears when he felt that hot breath being blown against his skin, he just couldn't think of anything—couldn't worry about getting out of this damned place because something was blocking him off by making him think he's safe. “I knew you'd like it.” Lucifer murmured, “I miss it, interaction. It have been longing for it, even more for you to come back and visit.”  

  
“I didn't come for you,” Sam said through gritted teeth, “I came for help. Because of you, the darkness will destroy everything.”

  
“Wasn't that my plan since the very beginning?” Lucifer asked, grinning just a little as he rubbed his hands over Sam's waist, permitting himself to go further. “You know that asking me for help is just a waste of time, right? If you had actually let me out, or said yes to me then I would most likely just have done the same...”  
  
“I wasn't planning on doing that. Attempting to get some answers from you was my only option, because I was hopeful and desperate for your help.” Sam said and sighed, letting his head fall back against the bars of the cage and closing his eyes, sighing. “But like always, you can never expect to be safe even when the devil is closed up in the most scariest and unbreakable cage right in front of you.”    
      
Lucifer grinned like he was proud of himself, happy that Sam knew him so well. “Aren't you a smart one...?” he whispered, and Sam turned away from him.  
  
“It would be just better if you left me al—”   
  
It was so fast, but carefully done. Sam's lips were burning instantly and not from pain, but from pleasure. Lucifer was kissing him. Not forcing him in any way, which was quite surprising. Sam whimpered and cringed, pulling away with a disgusted face. “Why are you kissing me?” He sort of yelled, breathing heavily while holding the devil's vest into his fists, trying to keep a distance. There was something about that cheeky smile that Lucifer was sending him that made his stomach flip, make him nervous. Thinking about it made it just sound stupid, because Sam _hated_ him. For trying to destroy the world, to hurt Dean, to hurt himself mentally. But for some odd reason, he didn't feel that sorrow and that emotion; that _hatred_.  
  
Lucifer just kept still, not moving a muscle and just waiting for Sam do say anything, do anything—like he was controlling him, yet he wasn't. And Sam just looked at those blue eyes, silently and perplexed. And not much to Lucifer's surprise, Sam tugged at his vest to kiss him this time, feeling that slow, delayed burn on his lips again. It was something to be completely ashamed of, but a lot of the things Lucifer said made actual sense. Sam was like his half, he was his vessel. They had so much things in common. That wasn't a reason to kiss Lucifer like he was suddenly scared of the place he was in, kissing like he felt insecure and hurt—wanted to be held.  
  
It was slow, and done with care until Sam pushed it willingly, pressing his lips a little harder and receiving a soft moan in return, with a laugh. Lucifer had stopped it. “I miss this...interaction.”  he admitted, “I was right to lock you in here with me.”   
  
“Absolutely not.”   
  
“Are you still denying your feelings, Sam Winchester?” Lucifer demanded and smirked.  
  
“I—I don't feel anything for you, that would be insane.”  
  
“Is that also the reason for why you kiss me like a beast that hasn't eaten in weeks?”    
   
Sam blushed and hid his face, narrowing his eyebrows as he heard the devil laugh out of amusement. It was true, but Sam felt like he was forced to somehow, something inside telling him it was right when it was just plain wrong. He just crawled away from Lucifer, wishing inside his head to get out because he felt like he was going crazy. Maybe, just maybe this was all a dream. But he doubted it, just for how real it felt.  
  
He knew Lucifer was just an illusion, this was the real cage but with the spell that Rowena had found, they could separate him and Michael somehow. At some point, the spell would run out and Lucifer would just disappear which meant that Sam would stay in this cage until his brother'd find a way to get him out of it all.   
  
“Buenas Noches.” Lucifer said with a smirk on his face, looking down at Sam who was sleeping in the corner of the cage, lightly snoring. 


End file.
